


An Invitation...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrations, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Turning...The Medal Ceremony on Yavin 4...Into...A Wedding Ceremony!(A Valentines Day Special!)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	An Invitation...

The happy couple entered the Auditorium together, with their best man Chewbacca following closely behind them. (Freshly groomed for the very special occasion.)

Luke wore a yellow quilted style jacket over a black V neck top, with figure-hugging brown trousers and shiny knee-high black boots. His black belt was adorned with an oval silver buckle and his leg holster held his Light-Saber.

Han wore a short blue/black waistcoat over a crisp white collared shirt. His dark blue trousers had a multi-functional black belt over them, his leg holster held his Blaster. He wore knee-high shiny black boots.

All three made their way along the long aisle to the ceremony platform. The crowd remained silent.

As they reached the platform, R2-D2 and C3-PO looked as shiny and new as possible, both seemed overjoyed to be witnesses.

The wedding party also consisted of a selected few important Dignitaries.

Princess Leia was officiating, dressed for the occasion in a white flowing gown, adorned by a silver belt and necklace. Her hair designed around three plaits.

The ceremony began and Chewbacca (as instructed) handed both Luke and Han a large gold medal attached to a decorative cord, so they could each place one around the others neck in a symbol of their undying love and devotion. 

Chewbacca roared his approval as they did this, then the happy couple shared a tender kiss.

The ceremony drew to a close, and the happy smiling couple turned to face the crowded Auditorium, then proceeded to walk back along the aisle hand in hand.

Everyone clapped and cheered with delight for them both.

Epilogue:---

It had been a glorious occasion for all concerned...  
But none greater than for Luke and Han, who enthusiastically made their way towards the Honey-Moon suite...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it this way so there was very little variation to the actual scene, as it would be easier to visualize it whilst watching it.  
> As there was no actual dialogue in the original scene, I though it would feel more like canon without it!


End file.
